US
by Yeo187
Summary: Sepotong kisah sederhana tentang interaksi Kyuhyun dengan hyungdeulnya.
1. Believe

**BELIEVE**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan Hankyung**

 **Genre : Brotership, Family**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos.**

 **Summary :** "Kau ini selalu seperti itu! Tertidur bahkan sebelum membersihkan dirimu sendiri." | "Kau berpakaian sekarang atau bertelanjang saat makan?" | "Sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak merasakan nasi goreng beijing buatan hyung chinaku ini." | "Bolehkah kali ini aku menjawabnya tidak, hyung?"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki dorm setelah sebelumnya memasukkan pin yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa panjang yang menghadap ke televisi. Rasa lelah mulai merasuki tubuhnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan perjalanan di atas awan selama berjam-jam dari Zurich. Setelah 5 menit mencoba memejamkan matanya dan hampir tertidur, ia hampir melompat saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ya! Biar… Hankyung hyung?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja menyemburkan omelannya jika saja matanya tak segera membuka lalu terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil hangat. Namun sosok yang di hadapannya hanya tersenyum seraya masih membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu! Tertidur bahkan sebelum membersihkan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Hankyung seraya masih membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati handuk hangat yang mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya relax.

"Dan karena tak ada yang memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan hal itu. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Kyuhyunie?" tegur Hankyung lembut, ia memang tak pernah bisa memarahi Kyuhyun dengan segala kebiasaannya yang telah mendarah-daging selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Sampai nantinya nae anae yang akan mengurusku." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya lalu tersenyum lebar, Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Mandilah, Kyuhyunie, aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu selama kau membersihkan dirimu."

"Beijing fried rice?" seru Kyuhyun antusias yang hanya dibalas anggukan Hankyung, namun dapat membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira lalu bergegas bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandinya.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang maknaenya yang masih sangat manja itu. Ia merasa begitu rindu melihat senyum kekanakan yang dahulu sering ia lihat dari wajah Kyuhyun secara dekat. Hankyung berjalan kembali ke dapur seraya membawa handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun. Sesuai janjinya pada Kyuhyun, ia akan membuatkan untuk Kyuhyun nasi goreng Beijing andalannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di perutnya hingga ke lutut, ia berniat ingin ke kamarnya namun kemudian berubah pikiran untuk menuju ke dapur dimana Hankyung sedang memasak makan malam untuknya.

"Sudah selesai, hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya duduk di kursi makan.

"Ne, aku… Ya! Mengapa kau tak berpakaian terlebih dahulu lalu menuju kesini?" Seru Hankyung yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar, hyung." rengek Kyuhyun manja, membuat Hankyung berdecak.

"Kau berpakaian sekarang atau bertelanjang saat makan? Aku akan menarik handukmu, Kyuhyunie, jika kau tak beranjak dari kursi itu menuju kamarmu." Ancam Hankyung.

"Kupikir tak buruk jika harus makan malam dalam keadaan telanjang" gumam Kyuhyun yang membuat Hankyung menatapnya tajam, "Baiklah, aku akan memakai pakaianku." Ujar Kyuhyun mengalah, Hankyung pun menghembuskan nafas lega membuat Kyuhyun tergelak. Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari duduk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tersenyum puas, setidaknya ia telah berhasil membuat Hankyung kesal dengan sedikit ulah nakalnya.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak merasakan nasi goreng beijing buatan hyung chinaku ini. Ternyata rasanya semakin enak." Ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi usai makan malam antara Hankyung dengan Kyuhyun. Hankyung hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja aku yang menyuci piring-piring ini, Kyuhyunie, kau istirahat saja." Perintah Hankyung yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal, tetapi ia tak memprotesnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu berbaring telungkup di atas sofa panjang setelah sebelumnya mengambil PSP dari dalam kamarnya.

Hankyung telah selesai menyuci piring-piring serta peralatan memasak yang telah digunakannya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas di samping televisi. Ia melewati Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP di sofa panjang, namun terkaget saat melihat ponselnya tak ada di nakas tersebut. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia terakhir kali meletakkan ponselnya namun yang diingatnya adalah nakas itu. Dan ia pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Kyuhyunie, apakah kau melihat ponselku?" Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tetapi seingatku aku meletakkannya di atas nakas itu." gumam Hankyung yang membuat Kyuhyun beranjak bangun lalu menuju ke kamarnya. Hankyung hanya mengerutkan kening saat melihat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit lebih keras, ia berusaha menumpahkan kekesalannya pada pintu kamar yang sebenarnya tak mempunyai kesalahan apa-apa padanya. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan kondisi telungkup, lalu meletakkan bantal di atas kepalanya untuk menutupinya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang benar-benar merasa kesal. Ia bahkan beranjak bangun berdiri hanya untuk menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai. Ia tak peduli, penghuni yang berada di lantai bawahnya akan merasakan hentakannya atau tidak. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengeluarkan kekesalannya yang terkubur selama ini.

Melihat Hankyung yang tiba-tiba berada di dormnya membuat Kyuhyun begitu ingin memeluk hyungnya itu. Ia ingin mengadu pada Hankyung, betapa saat ini ia merasa sepi karena menjalani kegiatan individu tanpa hyungdeulnya yang selalu membuatnya semangat. Betapa ia begitu merindukan suasana dorm yang sangat ramai disaat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama. Betapa ia merindukan teriakan-teriakan hyungdeulnya yang meminta ia untuk bangun tidur, makan, membersihkan diri atau berhenti bermain game. Dan betapa ia merasa sedih karena akan ditinggalkan oleh Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae setelah sebelumnya harus ditinggalkan oleh Sungmin dan Shindong.

Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam, ia terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang berada di laci nakasnya. Foto itu selalu tersimpan rapi disana. Foto mereka bertiga belas sewaktu pemotretan album Don't don dahulu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap wajah hyungdeulnya satu persatu, dan akhirnya berhenti di wajah Hankyung. Ia memperhatikan sosok Hankyung dalam foto itu. Hyung chinanya yang sangat baik dan sabar merawatnya. Hyung chinanya yang bahkan tak pernah marah saat ia menjahilinya. Hyung chinanya yang sudah begitu lama tak berada di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun seharusnya kembali keluar kamarnya saat ini, ia seharusnya benar-benar memeluk Hankyung lalu melakukan segala hal yang telah terlintas dipikirannya tadi. Tetapi Kyuhyun tahu ia pasti tak akan mampu melakukannya. Ia tak akan mampu mengungkapkan segala hal yang nantinya akan membuat Hankyung menyesal. Hankyung selalu merasa bersalah kepada mereka setiap kali teringat akan hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan itu hal yang tak ingin Kyuhyun lihat kembali dari sang hyung. ia berusaha untuk mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukan Hankyung adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

 _Hankyung hyung, aku selalu mencoba mengingat kata-kata hyungdeul saat aku berada dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti ini. Mereka yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat kita akan tetap berkumpul bersama kembali. Aku percaya hari itu akan benar-benar tiba nantinya. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu aku rapalkan setiap aku bangun tidur. Agar aku bisa bersemangat menjalani hari-hariku. Tetapi kapan hari itu akan datang, hyung? mengapa rasanya semakin jauh?_

Bulir-bulir air menetes melewati kedua pipinya yang berisi. Ia sengaja membiarkannya mengalir deras tanpa berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Ia sedang ingin menangis saat ini.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar, iapun menyeka air matanya lalu berbaring dengan posisi miring. Kyuhyun tak berniat membukakannya karena pintu itu memang tak ia kunci, selain itu juga karena ia yakin yang mengetuk adalah Hankyung yang akan masuk setelah tak ada suara sahutan dari dalam selama 2 menit.

"Kyuhyunie? Kau tertidur?" suara Hankyung menyapu pendengaran Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menahan tangisnya yang terhenti karena tak ingin Hankyung mengetahuinya.

Melihat tak ada sahutan dari sosok namja yang sedang berada di bawah selimut itupun Hankyung berinisiatif untuk menghampiri namja itu. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tak tertidur, oleh karena itu ia mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun ingin berbicara padanya.

"Kyuhyunie, mianhae jika aku mengganggu tidurmu. Tetapi aku tak tega membangunkanmu sehingga aku hanya bisa mengatakannya saat kau tertidur. Aku harus ke bandara sekarang karena akan kembali ke Beijing malam ini." Pancing Hankyung dengan suara yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, Hankyung yang merasa Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya pun akhirnya benar-benar menjalankannya serius. Hankyung membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ne! Uri Kyuhyunie harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu, arrachi?" ujar Hankyung lalu berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun baru sekali melangkah tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Iapun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kajima, hyung!" cicit Kyuhyun yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum.

"Arra, arra."

Hankyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang telah beranjak duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya kembali. Hankyung dapat melihat jelas jejak air mata yang berada di pipi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sedang memikirkan apa yang dikhawatirkan Hankyung.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyunie?" ujar Hankyung lembut membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah kali ini aku menjawabnya tidak, hyung?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Hankyung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, gwaenchana. Tak ada yang mengharuskan kau untuk selalu menjawab ya." Suara lembut Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun membalas erat pelukan Hankyung. Hankyungpun hanya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

 _Sekuat apapun uri Kyuhyunie mencoba menahannya, ia tetaplah seorang maknae yang harus kami lindungi. Seharusnya aku memikirkan perasaannya juga sebelum aku berpikir untuk menemuinya disaat seperti ini. Apalagi ia pasti merasa kelelahan setelah penerbangan jauh._

Niatan awal Hankyung ke Korea selama 3 hari ini adalah untuk bertemu anggota Super Junior lainnya. Bagaimanapun album spesial kali ini juga merupakan pembuktian bahwa perjalanan yang telah mereka lewati tidaklah mudah. Ia telah bertemu dengan Leeteuk, Heechul dan lainnya saat Kyuhyun berada di Zurich. Iapun mendengar cerita Leeteuk bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini karena mereka semua memiliki jadwal individu serta Kyuhyun yang harus pergi ke Zurich tanpa hyungdeulnya. Dan itu yang memutuskan Hankyung menunda waktu keberangkatannya menjadi jam yang paling akhir hari ini setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea hari ini. Namun melihat emosi Kyuhyun yang sedang seperti ini membuatnya merasa menyesal membuat Kyuhyun bersedih karena melihatnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan pergi sekarang, hyung?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Hankyung tersadar.

"Eoh? Hmm.. Aku menggantinya dengan penerbangan paling akhir di hari ini." Jawab Hankyung yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kau menipuku, hyung? Tega-teganya kau membuatku menangis." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Hankyung terkekeh.

"Kau sudah menangis sebelum aku memasuki kamarmu, Kyuhyunie." Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan Hankyung, ia tertangkap basah.

"Tak apa kau menangis karena merindukan kita, karena akupun sering menangis saat mengingat kita. Bukankah aku selalu berkata bahwa aku akan kembali nantinya?"

"Ne, tetapi kau bilang akan kembali jika Super Junior masih ada hingga 10 sampai 20 tahun lagi, dan bahkan sekarang Super Junior telah berumur 10 tahun tetapi kau belum kembali kepada kami." Sungut Kyuhyun yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum.

"Percayalah, Kyuhyunie, kemanapun nantinya aku akan pergi, tempat kembaliku adala Super Junior. Jadi terus lakukanlah hal-hal baru yang akan membuat Super Junior tetap bersinar. Akupun akan mencoba menyamai kalian sehingga nantinya ketika waktu itu datang, Super Junior akan semakin bersinar."

"Apakah sekarang kau telah berbahagia, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tentu!" jawab Hankyung mantap, membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Melihat Super Junior bertahan hingga selama ini, melihat kalian baik-baik saja terutama melihatmu tumbuh dengan begitu sempurnanya membuatku merasa sangat berbahagia." Jelas Hankyung yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Bogoshippoyo, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Hankyung, membuat Hankyung terkekeh melihat kelakuan manja sang maknae.

"Nado, Kyuhyunie, Neomu neomu bogoshippo." Balas Hankyung, "Aku selalu memikirkan uri maknae yang tak pernah bisa mengikuti perintah." Lanjutnya.

" Kau memikirkanku tetapi jarang sekali menemuiku, hyung. Bahkan kau berfoto dengan Heechul hyung lebih sering daripada bersamaku sejak dulu." protes Kyuhyun yang membuat Hankyung menautkan alisnya.

"Aku juga sering berfoto denganmu saat di Super Junior maupun Super Junior M." Bela Hankyung.

"Kau bahkan berfoto dengan Heecul hyung beberapa waktu lalu saat sedang merayakan ulang tahun seseorang tanpa aku." Ujar Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Aish… Kau merajuk karena itu sekarang?"

"Ani! Aku juga bisa berfoto dengan yang lain tanpamu." Ujar Kyuhyun ketus yang membuat Hankyung tertawa. Hankyung memandang jam weker Kyuhyun, waktu penerbangannya kurang dari 1 jam lagi. Kyuhyun yang mengikuti arah pandangannya pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud pandangan Hankyung itu.

"Hyung!"

"Ne?"

"Temani aku hingga aku tertidur lebih dahulu sebelum kau kembali ke China."

"Ne, baringkanlah tubuhmu, Kyuhyunie." Ujar Hankyung yang dituruti Kyuhyun, Hankyungpun membaringkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun, ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu membelai rambut Kyuhyun. "Jaljjayo, Kyuhyunie!" Kyuhyun yang memang lelah dan sudah mengantuk pun dengan cepat tertidur pulas.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik jam weker yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Menunjukkan pukul 9, untungnya ia teringat hari ini ia hanya memiliki jadwal di malam hari saja, jadi ia bisa bersantai untuk berisitirahat ataupun bermain game. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, semalam seseorang terbaring menemaninya hingga terlelap tetapi orang itu sekarang sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun sudah mengira bahwa saat terbangun nanti, ia pasti tak menemukan sosok hyung chinanya kembali. Walaupun begitu ia tetap merasa sedikit kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia tak mengucakan selamat tinggal pada Hankyung seperti dahulu.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas, ia teringat bahwa semalam tadi ia mengambil ponsel Hankyung untuk membobol password ponsel Hankyung. Namun betapa kesalnya ia saat telah berhasil membuka ponsel Hankyung, ia melihat sebuah foto yang menunjukkan bahwa Hankyung telah bertemu dengan semua hyungdeulnya yang berkumpul bersama tanpa dirinya yang sedang berada di Zurich. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tertinggal, dan ia benci itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan ponsel Hankyung ke dalam koper yang Hankyung bawa.

Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata mendapat suatu pesan bergambar. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa pesan bergambar yang dikirim oleh Hankyung itu adalah fotonya yang sedang terlelap disamping Hankyung yang sedang mencium puncak kepalanya. Ia hampir meneteskan air matanya kembali membaca pesan yang mengiringi foto tersebut.

 **Uri Kyuhyunie, mianhae karena kita tak sempat berfoto saat kau belum tertidur.**

 **Kau terlihat begitu kelelahan, sehingga aku tak ingin membangunkanmu.**

 **Melihatmu menangis dan bersedih seperti semalam, itu membuatku begitu terluka.**

 **Tersenyumlah uri maknae, kau adalah kekuatan hyungdeulmu yang lainnya.**

 **Percayalah bahwa selamanya kita akan tetap menjadi Super Junior.**

 **Percayalah bahwa hari yang kau tunggu itu akan segera tiba.**

 **Dan percayalah bahwa kau tak pernah sendiri. Saranghae uri maknae^^**

"Menyebalkan… Lagi-lagi ia membuatku menangis. Sarangahaeyo, hyung chinaku."

.

.

 **End**

.

Annyeong… Yeo datang membawa ff baru, kkk. Setelah ada info tentang Kyuhyun oppa yang abis buat MV di Zurich dan ngeliat teaser Hankyung oppa, yeo ngga tau kenapa jadi kepikiran untuk membuat ff ini. Niat yeo pengennya ini jadi kumpulan ff oneshoot Kyuhyun oppa dengan hyungdeulnya, bagaimana pendapat readers? Ada yang request selanjutnya mau Kyuhyun oppa sama siapa? Tapi mianhae, untuk ff yang ini hanya akan jadi selingan yeo, karena yeo akan fokus untuk nyelesain ff Memories terlebih dulu. Jadi untuk ff yang ini yeo belum bisa janji akan update kapan lagi. Last… Gomapseumnida *Bow*


	2. So I

**So I**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos.**

 **Summary :** "Bicaralah seperti itu untuk dirimu sendiri." | "Hyukhyuk, aku terharu setelah mengetahui kau sangat berbakat menjadi seorang pembantu." | "Hyukhyuk! Neo eodiseo? Dimana ramyeonku?" | "Aku merindukan image pelitmu, Hyukhyuk." | "Tak apa jika kau menginginkannya. Lagipula aku tak membutuhkanmu! Tetapi…"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kyuhyunie, aku akan… Aigo… Ada apa denganmu? Gwaenchanayo?" Seru Eunhyuk panik melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Jangan mendekat, Hyukhyuk!" seru Kyuhyun berusaha memperingatkan Eunhyuk yang ingin mendekatinya, pasalnya panci yang tergeletak di samping kaki Kyuhyun telah menumpahkan helaian ramyeon serta kuah panas yang memenuhi lantai dapur dorm lantai 11 itu. Namun Eunhyuk tetap mendekat tanpa menghiraukan larangan Kyuhyun.

"Bicaralah seperti itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun, sedikit meregangkan pegangannya saat Kyuhyun meringis dan menuntunnya ke wastafel.

Eunhyuk membasuh punggung tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat memerah di bawah aliran air dari wastafel. Kyuhyun hanya meringis seraya memejamkan mata berusaha menahan rasa perih yang menjalari tangan kanannya tersebut. Lalu Eunhyuk kembali menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku masih tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau menyiram tanganmu dengan air yang baru saja kau rebus sendiri seperti itu." sindir Eunhyuk mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit melepuh.

"Aku sedang memasak ramyeon, Hyukhyuk, bukan ingin menyiram tanganku sendiri!" bela Kyuhyun kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tetapi kau selalu menuangkannya dengan cara yang salah, Kyuhyunie, kau seharusnya mengangkat pancinya lalu menuangkan ramyeon dari panci ke mangkuk dengan sendok secara perlahan bukan menuangkan seluruhnya langsung ke mangkuk." Jelas Eunhyuk dengan lembut seraya membalut punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan perban.

"Tetapi aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu dan tidak ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Aish… Kau ini! Sulit sekali diberitahu." Gerutu Eunhyuk seraya beranjak bangun untuk menaruh kotak obat ke tempat semula, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanyak duduk seraya meniup tangan kanannya berusaha mengurangi perih yang dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun bertahan cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk tak kunjung kembali dari mengembalikan kotak obat itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun lalu berjalan menuju dapur, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Eunhyuk sedang membersihkan lantai dapur yang kotor karena ulah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hyukhyuk, aku terharu setelah mengetahui kau sangat berbakat menjadi seorang pembantu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, Eunhyuk hanya mendelik lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak diacuhkanpun kembali menuju ruang tengah lalu mendudukkan dirinya kembali diatas sofa. Ia menghidupkan televisi lalu menontonnya, berniat untuk menunggu Eunhyuk yang sedang membersihkan dapur.

"Hyukhyuk, buatkan aku ramyeon!" rengek Kyuhyun manja menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk yang akan memasuki kamarnya selesai dari membersihkan dapur.

"Kyuhyunie, aku harus…"

"Jebaaaal, hyuuung…" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan puppy eyes andalannya, tak ketinggalan pula ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang membuat Eunhyuk mendengus lalu mengangguk pasrah. Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum termanisnya seraya kembali memandang layar televisi.

"Kyuhyunie, ramyeonmu sudah… Aigo, anak ini! Bahkan dalam keadaan lapar pun masih bisa tertidur nyenyak." Ujar Eunhyuk heran, tiba-tiba suara ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan bermonolog Eunhyuk. Ia menggeser tombol penerima setelah melihat nama yang tertera dari layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo… Ne, mianhae, mianhae, aku akan kesana sekarang…"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 7 malam, ia pun meletakkan ramyeon yang dibuatnya di atas meja makan, ia mengambilkan Kyuhyun selimut lalu bergegas keluar dorm itu setelah sebelumnya membuat sebuah catatan kecil yang ia temple di pintu lemari es sebagaimana kebiasaan mereka sejak dulu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat dirinya terbalut selimut dan berada di atas sofa panjang lalu menengok ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 8 malam, akhirnya ia teringat bahwa sebelumnya ia tertidur saat sedang menonton televisi untuk menunggu Eunhyuk memasakkannya ramyeon.

"Hyukhyuk! Neo eodiseo? Dimana ramyeonku?" seru Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di atas sofa, merasa tak ada sahutan dari manapun, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun menuju ke kamar Eunhyuk.

Biasanya hyungnya itu sedang menonton film di dalam kamarnya sendiri karena Kyuhyun akan berteriak keberatan jika daerah teritorial ruang tengah tempat biasa ia bermain game digunakan oleh Eunhyuk untuk menonton film yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun ikut menontonnya juga, dan Kyuhyun menghindari hal itu mengingat film yang ditonton Eunhyuk tak memberikan pengaruh yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk dalam keadaan terkunci, itu membuktikan bahwa saat ini Eunhyuk sedang tak ada di kamarnya, Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa lapar pun bergegas menuju ke dapur namun langkahnya terhenti di meja makan saat melihat sebuah mangkuk diatas meja makan tersebut. Ia yakin, ini adalah buatan Eunhyuk untuknya, ia meringis saat menyicipi kuah ramyeon tersebut yang sudah dingin. sedikit menggerutu atas kebodohan sang hyung yang meletakkan ramyeon di ruang terbuka namun ia tetap melahapnya.

Kyuhyun mulai kebosanan setelah berjam-jam bermain game untuk menunggu kepulangan Eunhyuk. Di dorm saat ini hanya ada ia sendiri, karena Ryewook sedang menjadi DJ Sukira sedangkan Donghae sedang pergi entah kemana Kyuhyun tak peduli. Kyuhyun tak ingin menghubungi Eunhyuk untuk menanyakan posisinya karena ia tak ingin digoda Eunhyuk jika Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun mencari dirinya. Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju ke lemari es untuk mengambil minuman, tetapi ia melihat ada sebuah catatan kecil dengan tulisan khas Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

 **Kau sudah bangun?**

 **Mianhae jika menemukan ramyeonmu sudah dingin,**

 **Aku tak tega membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat begitu lelah.**

 **Ganti perban di tanganmu dan tak perlu menungguku kembali.**

 **Jaga dirimu dan JANGAN DEKATI KOMPOR!**

 **Hyuk**

Kyuhyun berdecih membaca pesan dari Eunhyuk. Tetapi ia penasaran kemana Eunhyuk pergi, apakah bersama Donghae atau hyungnya yang lain atau tidak. Jika iya, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan mengutuk Eunhyuk karena tak mengajaknya. Kyuhyun berkali-kali menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang saat ini telah menunjukkan ke angka 11, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus tetap menunggu atau bergegas ke kamar untuk tidur mengingat esok ia memiliki jadwal di pagi hari. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan pesan Eunhyuk untuk mengganti perban di tangannya.

Eunhyuk memasuki dorm dengan menenteng beberapa paper bag di kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit heran melihat keadaan dorm yang cukup sepi, namun akhirnya meringis saat melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruang tengah yang telah menunjukkan pukul 2. Eunhyuk memasuki kamarnya untuk meletakkan paper bag itu dan berniat membersihkan diri.

Eunhyuk memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, ia tak yakin dongsaengnya itu telah mengganti perbannya mengingat Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang dongsaeng yang penurut. Dan dugaan Eunhyuk benar seratus persen, Kyuhyun telah tertidur di tempat tidurnya tanpa mengganti perbannya. Ia bergegas mengambil kotak obat lalu mulai menggantikan perban Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sejenak, merapikan poni Kyuhyun yang berantakan lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Inilah kebiasaan Eunhyuk beberapa waktu belakangan ini, memasuki kamar Kyuhyun di saat Kyuhyun tidur untuk sekedar menemui dongsaengnya itu yang saat ini menjadi orang yang satu-satunya tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm yang berdengung keras di samping bantalnya. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya menggunakan jam weker pilihan Eunhyuk yang membuat telinganya terasa tuli setiap pagi. Ia bergegas keluar menuju kamar mandi tetapi terhenti di depan kamar Eunhyuk yang pintunya terbuka, iapun memasuki kamar Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas ranjang seraya memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang merapikan lemari pakaiannya.

"Hyukhyuk, kau ingin minggat?"

"Omo! Aigo.. kau mengejutkanku, Kyuhyunie." Keluh Eunhuk seraya mengelus dadanya berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir meloncat karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari belakang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutarkan matanya.

"Bukankah kau telah membawa sebagian besar barang-barangmu ke rumah orang tuamu, tetapi mengapa lemari ini masih penuh?"

"Memang. Tetapi yang ini aku baru membelinya kemarin."

"Kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli pakaian ini? Seharusnya kau menabungkannya mengingat kau akan pergi wamil, Hyukhyuk. Kau tak akan memiliki pemasukan untuk sementara waktu tetapi kau malah membelanjakan pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya sebanyak ini." oceh Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk menyesal telah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tabunganku sudah cukup banyak sehingga aku memilih menginvestasikannya untuk membeli barang-barang ini." dalih Eunhyuk.

"Aku merindukan image pelitmu, Hyukhyuk." Ejek Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk mendelik, "Bahkan kau hampir menyaingi kepelitan Teukie Hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk berdiri, berniat untuk mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. pergi mandi sana, Kyuhyunie, kau ini hanya ingin ke kamar mandi saja menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kamarku terlebih dahulu." Usir Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya lalu memilih mengikuti perkataan Eunhyuk untuk bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Hyukhyuk, kau akan kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Eunhyuk telah berpakaian rapi.

"Aku mendapat libur, jadi aku akan pergi bersama eomma dan noona ke pulau Jeju." Jawab Eunhyuk yang sedang merapikan mantelnya.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mungkin lusa pagi. Kau tak apa jika tanpa aku?" Eunhyuk menampakkan raut khawatirnya, entah mengapa kali ini ia sedikit tak rela untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukjae, aku baik-baik saja kalaupun tanpamu!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tetapi ya sudahlah. Yang kutahu jadwal individumu hari ini dan esok akan cukup padat sehingga kau hanya memiliki waktu untuk tidur jika telah berada di dorm. Manajer hyung juga akan menginap disini sehingga kau tak kesepian."

"Tenanglah, Eunhyuk hyung, aku sudah terbiasa berada sendiri di dorm. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pergilah, mereka pasti telah menunggumu sekarang. Dan tolong sampaikan salamku untuk mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, Eunhyuk sempat tertegun mendengarnya. Tetapi ia hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas untuk membuka pintu setelah mengenakan sepatu.

"Hyukhyuk."

"Ne?" langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat mendengar Kyuhyun menggumamkan namanya.

"Eoh? Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening tetapi ia berpikir mungkin ia yang salah dengar sehingga ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya,

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa setelah kepergian Eunhyuk. memperhatikan keadaan dorm yang begitu sepi karena hanya ada ia sendiri. Ia hampir menahan Eunhyuk pergi saat Eunhyuk bertanya apakah ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Eunhyuk. Tetapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Ia tak pernah merasa baik-baik saja tanpa hyung-hyungnya, bahkan Kyuhyun telah merindukan Eunhyuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun bergegas beranjak bangun dari duduknya lau berjalan ke kamarnya, pagi ini ia memiliki jadwal shooting drama perdananya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia melihat wajah yang sedikit muram disana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bermain game sebentar setelah ia selesai bersiap-siap seraya menunggu manajer datang untuk mengantarkannya ke lokasi shootingnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm setelah menyelesaikan jadwal terakhirnya hari ini. Arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya telah menunjuk ke angka 10 tetapi ia masih bersemangat karena mengingat hari ini merupakan hari dimana Eunhyuk telah kembali dari liburannya pagi tadi. Ia berniat untuk mengajak sang hyung untuk bermain game sejenak atau sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Tetapi Kyuhyun harus mengubur harapannya dalam-dalam saat ia memasuki kamar Eunhyuk yang tak terkunci dan melihat Eunhyuk telah tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun mendekat ke samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk, ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang tertidur dalam posisi menyamping dan memunggunginya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur seraya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyukhyuk, mengapa kau jadi semakin menyebalkan sekarang? Kau semakin sering pergi bersama hyungdeulku di saat jadwal individuku sedang padat. Kau bahkan berbelanja dengan Zhoumi hyung tanpa mengajakku kemarin." Monolog Kyuhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyukhyuk, apakah kau membawa oleh-oleh untukku? Mengapa kau lebih dulu tertidur sebelum memberikan oleh-oleh itu kepadaku? Hyukhyuk bogoshippoyo."

TESSS

Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia tak menghapusnya karena yakin ia tak akan bisa menghentikan air mata itu.

"Mengapa kau menjauhiku, hyung? Apa karena kau akan pergi? Kau ingin melakukan cara yang pernah dilakukan oleh Minimie dulu sebelum ia pergi, hyung? Mengapa kau tak kreatif eoh?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil di sela monolognya.

"Tak apa jika kau menginginkannya. Lagipula aku tak membutuhkanmu! Tetapi…" Kyuhyun memberi jeda, ia menghela nafas panjang. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan semakin deras.

"Jebal, jangan seperti ini, hyung… Hyungdeul merupakan orang yang paling kubutuhkan setelah eomma, appa dan noona. Dan kau adalah orang yang paling mudah aku temui karena kita tinggal di tempat yang sama. Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung dan Siwon hyung sebentar lagi akan pergi. Bahkan sahabatku juga akan pergi. Lalu aku akan bersama dengan siapa, hyung?"

Air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak, Kyuhyun mulai terisak sehingga ia bergegas keluar kamar Eunhyuk untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan tangisannya sendiri setelah puas menumpahkan perasaannya dengan berbicara pada Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur.

Eunhyuk mengubah posisinya sesaat setelah mendengar pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup kembali. Matanya telah memerah dan mulai membengkak karena menangis, sedangkan telunjuk tangan kirinya terluka karena ia gigiti untuk menahan bahunya agar tak bergerak karena tangisannya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

 _Mianhaeyo, Uri magnae. Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu bersedih. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae._

.

.

Eunhyuk memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum saat melihat gundukkan selimut yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Eunhyuk mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur tersebut menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi miring. Eunhyuk yakin Kyuhyun telah tertidur karena ia tak mendengar suara apapun dari kamar Kyuhyun sejak kejadian Kyuhyun yang keluar kamarnya dua jam yang lalu.

Eunhyuk bisa melihat jelas jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi Kyuhyun yang penuh tersebut. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat pipi yang biasanya terlihat menggemaskan itu harus dikotori dengan jejak air mata. Lalu Eunhyuk membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, uri chagiya, jika apa yang aku perbuat justru membuatmu begitu tersiksa. Sesungguhnya hal itu aku lakukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku takut tak mampu meninggalkanmu sendiri, Kyuhyunie. Melihatmu yang selalu ceria dan tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihanmu pada orang lain membuatku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu. Jadi aku berpikir bahwa lebih baik aku menjauhimu perlahan. Saranghaeyo, uri magnae, uri chagi, uri Kyuhyunie!" Eunhyuk mengecup cukup lama di puncak kepala Kyuhyun, ia kembali mengusap pipi Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi bekas air mata di pipi Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan dirinya yang saat ini juga berderaian air mata, bahkan matanya sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Eunhyuk beranjak untuk ke dapur sebentar, ia mengambil wadah yang berisi air dingin dan handuk kecil lalu kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengompres kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Eunhyuk sangat tahu bahwa dongsaeng terkecilnya itu tak mau ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa ia telah menangis. Lalu Eunhyuk juga mengompres kedua matanya sendiri agar tak terlihat begitu membengkak. Eunhyuk membaringkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, ia yakin esok ia bangun lebih pagi daripada Kyuhyun mengingat ia telah terlalu banyak tertidur setelah kepulangannya dari pulau Jeju pagi tadi. Sehingga Kyuhyun tak akan tahu jika ia telah tertidur di kamar yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"YA! LEE HYUK JAE!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya terkejut.

Eunhyuk segera menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengucak matanya dan masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Namun kemudian tertawa setelah menyadari betapa menggemaskannya tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti balita yang baru bangun tidur. Eunhyuk bahkan melupakan tujuannya untuk apa ia berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau memasang alarm sepagi ini? Aku hanya memiliki jadwal mulai pukul 15 nanti, biarkanlah aku tertidur sedikit lebih lama." Oceh Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang pasti akan dirindukannya sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun selalu menampilkan wajah polosnya setiap bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya sudah, tak apa jika kau ingin tertidur kembali, aku akan sarapan sendiri." Ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tak kemana-mana hari ini?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Gwaenchana, tunggu aku mandi dulu ne, kita sarapan bersama, Hyukhyuk." Ucap Kyuhyun antusias seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang magnae.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersarapan bersama lalu Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk bertanding game setelah mereka selesai membersihkan meja makan dan menyuci piring bersama. Mereka tertawa bersama selama bertanding walaupun kebanyakan dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk merasa berbahagia setidaknya ia bisa kembali melihat senyum dan tawa tulus Kyuhyun yang sempat hilang dari pandangannya akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk, ia sempat memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Hyukhyuk, apakah kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan semalam?"

"Ne." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, ia memeluk Eunhyuk dari samping berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sebentar lagi akan kembali basah karena air mata.

"Kyuhyunie, mianhae jika kau salah mengerti tentang apa yang aku lakukan, aku seperti itu bukan untuk membiasakanmu tanpa diriku tetapi untuk membiasakan diriku tanpa dirimu. Aku mengenalmu cukup lama, Kyuhyunie. Aku melihat pertumbuhanmu, merasakan banyaknya waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu. Kita tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang sangat lama, walaupun kau menyebalkan tak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyuhyunie." Ucap Eunhyuk yang telah berderaian air mata, ia bisa merasakan bahu kirinya terasa basah dan pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat padanya.

"Uri magnae, bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikanmu yang tak pernah bisa menurut ini? Bahkan saat kami membenci dirimu, kau tetap bisa membuat kami menyayangimu melebihi diri kami sendiri." Eunhyuk tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hyung… Saranghae…" cicit Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya, Eunhyuk balas memeluknya, membenamkan kepala Kyuhyun di bahunya. Membiarkan diri mereka saling menangis bersama, menumpahkan perasaan yang terpendam. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara hingga mereka saling melepas pelukan tersebut.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun.

 _Ah… Aku pasti akan merindukan pipi ini._

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang ada di pipinya, membuat Eunhyuk memandangnya bertanya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau harus benar-benar berjanji bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja disana, hyung. Jika tidak, aku akan menjadi dancing machine yang baru menggantikanmu. Aku memiliki waktu 2 tahun selama kepergianmu untuk mengembangkan kemampuan danceku, itu tidaklah sulit bagiku." Eunhyuk tersenyum mengangguk mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terisak.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Kyuhyunie, jebal." Pinta Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Selama ini aku selalu menjaga diriku baik-baik."

"Tidak tanpa bantuan hyungdeulmu."

"Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu, Hyukhyuk."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu membuat hatinya perih. Air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir di kedua mata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin berat meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan pergi, Donghae dan Siwonie juga padahal aku akan release abum keduaku dan menggelar konser tunggal. Betapa jahatnya kalian semua…" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Kau yang jahat, Kyuhyunie, bukan kami."

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!"

"YA!"

"…"

Mereka tertawa bersama saat menyadari kebodohan yang mereka lakukan, sejenak melupakan adegan tangis-tangisan yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan. Saat berhenti tertawa, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari, ia harus bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti jadwal 2 jam lagi. Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, seolah mengerti ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyunie, kenakanlah pakaian yang aku beli kemarin saat melakukan jadwalmu. Itu semua adalah ukuranmu dan sudah aku pindahkan ke dalam lemari pakaianmu." Kyuhyun tertegun, "Jebal, setidaknya perhatikanlah sedikit stylemu seperti hyungmu ini." Kyuhyun merengut mendengar lanjutan perkataan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Kau tahu darimana aku berbelanja bersama Zhoumi hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas cengiran oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tak sulit mengetahuinya." Ucap Kyuhyun misterius, membuat Eunhyuk memutarkan bola matanya malas, jelas ia yakin jika Zhoumi yang memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Hyukie!"

"Ne?"

"Hyukhyuk, hari ini kau hanya boleh bersamaku." Eunhyuk menautkan alis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Sepulang jadwalku nanti, kita harus keluar bersama. Jangan ajak siapapun!" Perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Arra, arra. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang jadwalmu nanti!"

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar janji Eunhyuk, ia beranjak bangun dari duduk untuk menuju kamarnya. meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di sofa.

"Kyuhyunie, saranghae!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, ia tersenyum membalas senyuman Eunhyuk.

"Nado saranghae, hyung!" Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum hingga Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

End

.

Annyeong… Senang sekali bisa mengupdate ff yang ini. Mianhae jika memories belum bisa diupdate sekarang, tetapi Yeo akan mengupdate secepat yang yeo bisa. FF ini merupakan janji yeo pada diri sendiri saat Eunhyuk oppa akan wamil. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Last… Gomapseumnidaaa *Bow*


	3. Happiness

**Happiness**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos.**

 **Summary :** _Jaljjayo, Kyuhyunie. Mianhae, semoga aku belum terlambat untuk belajar mengenalmu._ | "Apakah kau akan berhenti bertanya dan membiarkanku berkonsentrasi selama mengendarai sepeda motor ini?" | "Kau juga hebat!" | _"Rasanya… berbeda saat melakukan itu sendirian tanpa hyungdeul."_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Donghae menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena haus tetapi saat ingin turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke dapur, ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk di atas lantai. Ia lupa bahwa beberapa minggu terakhir ini telah ada tambahan penghuni baru di kamar yang biasa ia tempati bersama Sungmin.

Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur, ia memilih mendekat kepada Kyuhyun dan duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur menghadapnya sehingga Donghae bisa melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu polos saat tertidur walau kelelahan tak dapat ditutupi dari raut wajahnya sehingga tangan Donghae tergerak untuk merapikan anak rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahinya.

Donghae merasa iba kepada Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun mendapat penolakan yang sangat keras oleh para member Super Junior yang lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun diminta untuk melakukan segala kegiatan yang diperintah oleh para member yang terkadang Donghae pikir itu tak perlu dilakukan.

 _Aku memang tak keberatan jika ia masuk Super Junior, tetapi aku juga mengerti ketakutan para member yang selama ini telah bersama-sama dan tentu saja aku tak akan rela jika kami harus berpisah secepat ini. Kyuhyunie sebenarnya tak salah karena ia juga diminta untuk menjadi bagian dari Super Junior bukan diberikan pilihan. Bukankah kami semua juga mengalami hal yang sama? Tak diberikan pilihan saat mengetahui bahwa Super Junior merupakan project group? Tak sepantasnya kami melakukan hal seperti itu, Kyuhyunie bahkan tak memiliki teman untuk berbicara ketika berada di dorm. Jika aku tak bisa membuat yang lain menerima Kyuhyunie, setidaknya aku tak semakin mempersulitnya. Kyuhyunie terlihat seperti anak yang baik._

Donghae beranjak bangun menuju lemari yang berada di samping kanan tempat tidurnya, sebelumnya ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang berada di tempat tidurnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa namja itu masih terlelap. Donghae mengambil sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal lalu menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun, tak lupa ia mengambil gulingnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur lalu mengangkat sedikit kepala Kyuhyun untuk meletakkan guling tersebut sebagai alas kepala Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa hangat saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

 _Jaljjayo, Kyuhyunie. Mianhae, semoga aku belum terlambat untuk belajar mengenalmu._

Donghae beranjak bangun lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air yang akan ia letakkan di samping nakas setelah itu kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

Donghae baru terbangun dari tidurnya, sempat terdiam saat mendapati keadaan dorm yang sunyi. Ia menoleh ke arah dimana Kyuhyun tidur semalam namun telah mendapati lantai itu kosong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada tempat tidur Sungmin. Donghae merasa ada sesuatu di sebelah kirinya, ia merabanya dan mendapati ada sebuah guling dan selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun semalam. Saat ia akan memindahkannya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip diantara lipatan selimut itu. Donghae membuka dan membacanya.

 **Gomawoyo untuk peminjaman guling dan selimut ini.**

 **Mianhae aku tak dapat mengucapkannya secara langsung,**

 **karena aku harus berangkat kuliah sebelum hyung bangun.**

 **Kyuhyun**

Donghae meringis saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahui itu merupakan barang-barang miliknya, tetapi ia senang karena Kyuhyun akhirnya berbicara tidak formal dengannya. Ia teringat karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia memarahi Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa formal dengannya, walaupun Donghae tahu Kyuhyun seperti itu karena perintah para member yang lebih tua tetapi Donghae ingin Kyuhyun tak menggunakannya ketika berbicara bersamanya.

Donghae terkejut saat mendengar suara ponselnya yang berbunyi, ia segera mengambilnya setelah melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya.

"Yeoboseyo… Ne, aku akan mengajarkannya hari ini setelah ia selesai kuliah… Gwaenchana, ia pasti bisa menari saat kita latihan bersama nanti… Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Jebal, hari ini perbolehkan ia tak merapikan dorm atau larang hyungdeul yang lainnya untuk membuat dorm berantakan… Gomawoyo, hyung, jika kau dapat mengerti… Pukul 15? Ne, arraseo… Annyeong."

Donghae beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap menyusul beberapa member yang telah ada di gedung SM. Sedikit tersenyum mengingat rencananya yang akan membuatnya dapat mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

Donghae menghubungi Kyuhyun setelah tiba di tempat parkir Universitas Kyunghee dimana Kyuhyun berkuliah, ia sedikit menyesali macetnya jalan yang membuatnya telat hampir selama 15 menit.

"Yeoboseyo, neo eodiseo? Aku ada di tempat parkir, bisakah kau kesini? Ppaliwa."

Secepat Donghae memutuskan hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, secepat itu pula ia melihat sesosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara di wajahnya, ia menyerahkan helm yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Ada apa kau menjemputku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menerima helm yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

"Waeyo? Tak boleh?" tanya Donghae balik yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut lucu dan memilih mengenakan helm tersebut daripada menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kajja." Ajak Donghae membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Naiklah, memang kau ingin tetap disini?" kali ini Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Donghae untuk segera duduk di belakang Donghae.

"Apakah kita akan langsung ke dorm?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Dongahe sedang mengendarai sepeda motornya.

"Ani."

"Apakah kita akan pergi ke gedung SM?"

"Ani."

"Apakah kita akan menemui hyungdeul lainnya di suatu tempat?"

"Ani."

"Apakah.."

"Apakah kau akan berhenti bertanya dan membiarkanku berkonsentrasi selama mengendarai sepeda motor ini?" cetus Donghae yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Mengapa ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah turun dari sepeda motor Donghae, seraya menatap bingung ke arah Donghae yang sedang melepas helm yang digunakannya.

"Karena aku tak tahu dimana tempat karaoke yang memiliki ruangan lebih luas selain disini." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, "Kajja! Jika kau masih bingung mengapa, akan aku jelaskan jika kita telah berada di ruang karaoke." Lanjut Donghae seraya menuntun tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Donghae hingga seorang pelayan yang membawakan minuman keluar dari ruang yang telah Donghae pesan.

"Jadi apa kau akan mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi telah menahan pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu latihan menari, setidaknya kau dapat mengurangi kekakuan tubuhmu itu." jawaban Donghae membuat Kyuhyun meringis, membuat Donghae terkekeh.

Donghae yakin Kyuhyun sedang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kyuhyun diminta oleh Shindong dan Eunhyuk menarikan tarian bebas untuk mengetest kemampuan menari Kyuhyun. Dan hasilnya sukses membuat Eunhyuk menangis karena Kyuhyun dengan kakunya menarikan tarian yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat begitu imut saat menari. Karena itulah Donghae meminta izin pada Leeteuk untuk mengajarkan Kyuhyun menari sebelum Heechul, Kangin dan member lainnya menjadikan kekurangan Kyuhyun menari sebagai alasan untuk semakin menyiksa Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae, Donghae langsung menggeleng setelah menyadarinya lalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan pemanasan begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghapus keringat yang ada di dahinya, walaupun ruangan yang dipesan Donghae memiliki pendingin ruangan tetapi karena Kyuhyun merasa latihan kali ini begitu berat itu membuat Kyuhyun mudah mengeluarkan keringatnya. Donghae yang mulai kelelahan juga meminta Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat selama beberapa menit.

"Aigo… Aku tak menyangka jika akan sesulit ini." gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa untuk meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan selama menjadi trainee SM?"

"Berlatih menyanyi tentu saja, aku berpikir bahwa aku disiapkan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi ballad tetapi ternyata aku dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah grup yang telah memiliki begitu banyak member." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Lalu apa perasaanmu saat mengetahui bahwa hal seperti ini yang kau dapatkan saat kau menjadi bagian dari kami?"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku senang berada disini."

"Tetapi hampir seluruh member tak menyukaimu."

"Mereka hanya butuh sesuatu yang membuat mereka percaya bahwa aku pantas bersama mereka, bukankah kau sendiri yang telah melakukannya pertama kali? Kau satu-satunya yang menyetujui aku masuk ke dalam grup ini walaupun kau tahu bahwa bagaimanapun hasil voting itu tak akan mengubah apapun." Sanggah Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae memandang Kyuhyun takjub, tak ia sangka bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki pemikiran yang begitu dewasa.

"Kau mengetahuinya, Kyuhyunie?"

"Tentu saja, tak sulit mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun… Gomawoyo, hyung, untuk kepercayaanmu padaku, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Tak akan pernah." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus yang membuat mata Donghae berair.

"Aigo… kau benar-benar cengeng ternyata! Ayo kita berlatih lagi, biarkan aku menjadi salah satu member dance line Super Junior." Seru Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tertawa sehingga tak jadi menangis, ia mengangguk dan segera melatih Kyuhyun kembali.

.

.

Semenjak itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin dekat walaupun itu tak membuat member lainnya berhenti menjahili Kyuhyun tetapi setidaknya Donghae mampu membuat Kyuhyun lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa sehingga mau tak mau membuat beberapa member mulai mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Sore ini Kyuhyun menemani Donghae yang melanjutkan latihan sendiri seusai latihan bersama member Super Junior lainnya. Kyuhyun duduk di ruangan dengan mata yang tak henti menatap kagum setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebotol minuman yang sedang digenggamnya kepada Donghae yang menghampirinya, Donghae menerimanya seraya tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun lelah tetapi ia tak mengerti alasan mengapa Kyuhyun selalu menemaninya saat berlatih sendirian seperti ini walaupun ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan.

"Hyung, mengapa kau berlatih sendiri seperti ini setiap usai latihan bersama?"

"Aku harus bisa menyesuaikan kemampuan menari dance line Super Junior yang lainnya, Kyuhyunie. Cobalah kau lihat bagaimana hebatnya kemampuan menari Eunhyukie, Hangeng hyung dan Shindong hyung. Aku harus berlatih sangat keras agar sejajar dengan kemampuan menari mereka, aku merasa kemampuanku yang paling rendah jika dibandingkan dengan mereka." Ucap Donghae muram yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal telah menanyakannya.

"Hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Kau juga hebat!"

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya meminum kembali air di botol yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku serius, kau hebat menurutku, hyung, tak peduli kau membandingkan dirimu dengan siapapun. Kau pekerja keras, aku ingin seperti dirimu, hyung." Kyuhyun meyakinkan Donghae, membuat Donghae tertegun dan menatap Kyuhyun. Donghae melihat ketulusan di mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya dan berhasil membuat Donghae terharu.

"Gomawoyo kau sudah mendukungku, Kyuhyunie. Aku mempercayaimu." Ucap Donghae seraya membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai balasannya engan senyuman yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

Donghae terkejut mendengar suara ponselnya yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, ia memandang layar ponselnya dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, ia bergegas memasang headset ke ponsel dan telinganya lalu mengangkat panggilan video itu.

"Yeoboseyo."

" _Yeoboseyo, Ya! Mengapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya, hyung?"_

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah merengut lucu yang muncul di layar ponselnya melupakan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi yang saat ini sedang menunggu jawaban dari Donghae.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunie, sudahlah jangan tampilkan wajah seperti itu, Heechul hyung pasti akan mengataimu jelek jika ia melihat wajahmu saat ini."

" _Ya! Hyung, aku ini tampan, hanya orang-orang yang dalam keadaan tak sadar saja yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini jelek."_ Sanggah Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Donghae tertawa, _"Kau melihat tayanganku tadi, hyung?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Donghae menghentikan tawanya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Itu membuatku mengantuk." Jawab Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Ani, aku hanya bercanda. Kau… Sempurna seperti biasanya." Terang Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

" _Rasanya… berbeda saat melakukan itu sendirian tanpa hyungdeul."_

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyunie?"

" _Ne, gwaenchana, hyung."_ Mereka terdiam sejenak, _"Eum, hyung, kau sedang dalam perjalanan_?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ne, waeyo?"

" _Aniyo, hanya bertanya saja. Kau pergi di tengah malam seperti ini."_

"Kau sendiri juga sedang berada di luar semalam ini. Hanya dengan sweater seperti itu dengan udara sedingin ini. Mengapa kau tak berada di dalam ruangan saja?" cetus Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

" _Hanya bosan saja, ingin mencari udara segar."_ Dalih Kyuhyun sekenanya membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

" _Hyung… Saengil chukkae!"_

Deggg

Kalimat itu langsung membuat Donghae menitikkan air matanya, ini seharusnya belum masuk hari ulang tahun Donghae karena pergantian hari baru terjadi setengah jam lagi. Donghae memejamkan matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dimana Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ini belum hari ulang tahunku, Kyuhyunie." ucap Donghae berusaha membuat suasana tak semakin menyedihkan.

" _Aku hanya ingin menjadi pengucap yang pertama, hyung."_

"Ne, gomawoyo, Kyuhyunie."

" _Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, hyung, mianhae aku harus memutuskan sambungan ini. Annyeong, hyung."_

Donghae mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia langsung meletakkan sembarang ponsel itu bahkan tak peduli apakah sambungan itu telah benar-benar terputus atau belum. Donghae menangis mengingat bahwa hari yang dinantinya telah semakin dekat.

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya seraya memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan air mata yang akan turun sebentar lagi. Ia tak tahu berapa lama lagi ia masih sanggup menahan air matanya yang akan segera jatuh itu jika harus mengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki jadwal untuk memantau albumnya yang akan direlease beberapa saat lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama di halaman sebuah tempat yang dijadikan latar tempat tayangan langsungnya beberapa saat yang lalu, ia meminta izin kepada sang manajer untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh dan letihnya dengan pergi ke tempat ini. Hingga tak lama kemudian sang manajer menghubungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersiap mengangkatnya setelah memastikan bahwa suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Aku di halaman sekarang, hyung… Mianhae aku tak menyadari jika telah lama meninggalkan tempat karena disini begitu nyaman… Ne, ne, aku akan segera kesana… Arraseo."

Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu seteah memutuskan sambungannya dengan sang manajer, tetapi langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sosok tersebut yang tak lama kemudian membuatnya membeku di tempat.

Donghae, orang yang menyerukan nama Kyuhyunpun menghampiri Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun tak bergerak setelah melihatnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…"

"Ne, Kyuhyunie."

"Kau disini? Mengapa bisa kau disini?"

"Untuk menemui uri magnae tentu saja."

Akhirnya pertahanan yang Kyuhyun buat runtuh begitu saja. Ia memeluk Donghae begitu erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kanan Donghae untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Donghae ikut menangis dan langsung mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji tak ingin menangis karena sebentar lagi adalah hari dimana album keduaku akan keluar tetapi kau malah menghancurkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di kedua pipinya.

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya, ia juga menghapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya lalu meminta Kyuhyun duduk di kursi panjang. Kyuhyun masih terdiam berusaha mengatur perasaannya, sedangkan Donghae menatap serius arlojinya hingga jarum jam menunjukkan waktu yang sedari tadi Donghae nantikan.

"Kyuhyunie…"

"Ne?"

"Chukkae, album keduamu resmi dikeluarkan saat ini. Mari menonton music video yang telah kau buat jauh-jauh di Switzerland bersama-sama."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyaksikan music video A Million Pieces bersama Kyuhyun. Donghae sempat tertawa di setiap bagian yang dianggapnya lucu tetapi menitikkan air mata di bagian terakhir music video tersebut.

"Suaramu selalu indah seperti biasanya, Kyuhyunie."

"Ne, dan tetap menunggu seperti album pertamaku."

"Apakah kau benci menunggu?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Donghae, ia mengangguk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalaupun aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya, kenyataannya bahwa aku harus tetap mengalaminya." Ungkap Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali terdiam, membiarkan diri mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Donghae merasa bahwa keadaan seperti ini membuatnya begitu canggung dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun sedang mencoba menikmati posisi seperti saat ini yang sebentar lagi tak bisa mereka lakukan selama beberapa tahun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kanan Donghae, ia menatap Donghae dengan senyum kekanakannya yang mau tak mau membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"Mari kita berdoa, hyung, hari ini telah masuk ulang tahunmu." Ajak Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae, merekapun mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dean dada seraya memejamkan matanya.

 _Tuhan…_

 _Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana yang seharusnya terjadi,_

 _Lindungilah hyungku ini, berikanlah ia kesehatan dan jaga dirinya baik-baik._

 _Aku menyayanginya, Tuhan…_

Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya saat menyebutkan doanya untuk Donghae.

 _Tuhan…_

 _Terima kasih telah membiarkanku hidup selama ini,_

 _Dan memberikan kesehatan selalu kepada aku dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi,_

 _Lindungilah mereka selalu, Tuhan…_

 _Dan berikanlah yang terbaik untuk Super Junior._

Donghae membuka kembali matanya setelah usai menyebutkan doanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya dan masih memejamkan matanya. Donghae bisa melihat dongsaeng kecilnya itu menangis, sehingga ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, gwaenchana, Kyuhyunie. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jebal jangan bersedih seperti ini, kau membuat hyung sangat sedih, Kyuhyunie." Ucap Donghae berusaha menahan tangisannya, ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau akan pergi, tanpa Hyukhyuk ataupun hyungdeul lainnya bersamamu. Kau juga akan pergi tanpaku, bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian, hyung? Kau bahkan hanya bisa memasak ramyeon." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tertawa kecil. Donghae kembali mengecup puncak rambut Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, ia sengaja tak menjawabnya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan segala perasaaannya agar Kyuhyun bisa melepas kepergiannya.

Tak lama sebuah suara yang menyerukan nama Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, sosok yang merupakan sang manajer itupun menunjukkan arloji di tangan kirinya berusaha member tahu bahwa waktu Kyuhyun menjalani jadwalnya akan segera tiba. Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan member kode agar manajer memberikannya sedikit waktu.

"Kyuhyunie." Panggil Donghae seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun, bisa ia lihat bahwa dongsaengnya itu begitu enggan untuk melanjutkan jadwalnya.

"Kau harus melanjutkan jadwalmu kembali, Kyuhyunie, jebal lakukanlah." Pinta Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerang, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu beranjak bangun untuk menuju sang manajer yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Donghae berdiri seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun, ia mengucapkan maaf lewat gerakan bibir pada sang manajer.

Greppp

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Donghae begitu erat setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Donghae sempat terkejut namun berusaha mengimbangi pelukan Kyuhyun agar mereka berdua tak terjatuh.

"Hyung, persahabatan kita sejak awal merupakan kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Kumohon kembalilah dengan sehat dan jangan sering menangis lagi."

"Ne, aku akan kembali dengan sehat, begitu juga denganmu, uri magnae. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk melewati batas. Dan…" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun, "Jangan biarkan pipi ini semakin tirus, jika aku keluar nanti aku tak ingin melihat pipi ini tak sechubby saat ini, arra?" Donghae mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, hampiri manajer hyung, sana. Apa kau tak kasihan membuatnya menunggu seperti itu." ujar Donghae seraya mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Ne."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae, tak lama ia kembali menghadap ke arah Donghae berada lalu menyerukan sesuatu lewat gerakan bibir tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

 _Hyung, Saranghae!_

Donghae tertawa lalu membalas balik menyerukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan suara juga.

 _Nado saranghae!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat gerakan bibir Donghae, ia mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali berjalan menghampiri sang manajer masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

End

.

Annyeong… Gomawoyo untuk yang telah mereview dan mengikuti FF ini. Yeo harap kalian menikmati ff ini. Ayo jangan terlalu lama bersedih, bagaimanapun kita seharusnya bangga punya oppadeul yang sangat bertanggung jawab seperti mereka. 2 tahun bukan waktu yang lama mengingat kita udah 10 tahun bersama, bener kan?

Comeback safely Eunhyuk oppa and Donghae oppa. Please, take care your self and don't cry too much. We'll always wait for you. ILoveYou.

And, Congrats for Kyuhyun oppa's second album. Hope it'll be all kill like the first album. You've worked hard. ILoveYou oppa.

Last… Gomapseumnidaaaa *Bow*


	4. Shining Star

**Shining Star**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos.**

 **Summary :** "Aigo… mengapa aku tak ingat bahwa manajer hyung telah memberikannya padaku." | "Aku benar-benar merindukan celotehanmu, magnae." | "Eoh? Aku pikir kita akan langsung pulang ke dorm, hyung." | "Aigo… apakah ia pingsan lagi, Siwon-sshi?"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi seraya memperhatikan para crew yang sedang merapikan kembali segala keperluan rekaman acara musik tadi. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke arah jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya lalu mengubah posisi duduknya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua managernya sedang mengurus sesuatu dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menunggu sendirian.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak gelisah karena kebosanan. Ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya seraya bersenandung hingga akhirnya suara ponsel yang berada di atas meja sebelah kanan Kyuhyun membuatnya menepuk dahinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aigo… mengapa aku tak ingat bahwa manajer hyung telah memberikannya padaku. Seharusnya aku telah bermain game sejak tadi." Keluh Kyuhyun seraya mengambil ponselnya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk.

 **Kyuhyunie, neo eodiseo?**

 **Apakah sudah selesai?**

 **Aku telah berada di depan gedung stasiun TV**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh Siwon, pasalnya ia tak memiliki janji dengan Siwon untuk bertemu hari ini dan seharusnya Siwon masih berada di lokasi syuting dramanya. Tak lama sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

 **Aku sudah selesai dan lokasinya berada di dekat stasiun TV ini,**

 **Oleh karena itu aku mampir untuk menemuimu.**

 **Tetapi aku tak dapat masuk ke dalam gedung karena ada banyak fans.**

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya membaca pesan kedua Siwon yang seperti membaca pikirannya. Kyuhyun menghubungi manajer hyung untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia akan kembali ke dorm bersama Siwon lalu membalas pesan Siwon.

 **Ne, hyung. Aku akan keluar gedung.**

Tak lama kemudian ia berpamitan dengan para crew yang masih berada di sekitarnya lalu bergegas keluar gedung lewat pintu belakang dimana biasanya jarang ada orang selain pegawai stasiun TV itu sendiri yang melewati pintu tersebut.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memasang sabuk pengaman setelah berada di dalam mobil Siwon.

"Gwaenchanayo, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu karena tiba-tiba menjemputmu."

"Gwaenchana, tak jarang jika seseorang sudah terlalu merindukanku maka ia akan langsung menemuiku. Memang kharismaku tak tertahankan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga yang membuat Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan celotehanmu, magnae." Aku Siwon seraya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun protes keberatan.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai seraya mendengar musik yang sedang diputar di radio mobil. Sebelumnya ia masih berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyun namun akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur setelah menceritakan tentang kegiatannya hari ini. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur nyenyak, sudah cukup lama ia tak memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun tidur seperti saat ini.

Siwon menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya, tak jarang ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tak bereaksi sama sekali. Siwon berniat menggendong Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan terkejut memandang Siwon.

"Ya! Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali jangan menciumku saat aku tertidur, kau tak seharusnya mengikuti kebiasaan aneh Yesung hyung."

Siwon tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya namun Kyuhyun tak melihatnya dan menggeser tubuhnya agar memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Siwon.

"Eoh? Aku pikir kita akan langsung pulang ke dorm, hyung." kata Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya memperhatikan bagian depan sebuah restoran masakan China.

"Aniyo, aku berniat mengajakmu makan terlebih dahulu, jadi aku mengajakmu untuk ke sini selain aku sedang ingin memakan huo guo. Banyak yang bilang kalau huo guo disini sangat enak."

"Huo guo! Kajja kita pesan, hyung." Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat mendengar kata 'huo guo' bahkan Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Siwon untuk segera memasuki restoran tersebut.

Siwon menyerngitkan dahi saat melihat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sang pelayan selesai menata hidangan di meja makan mereka.

"Kyuhyunie, waeyo?"

"Ya, hyung! Aku memang menyukai ini semua tetapi tak seharusnya kau memesankan semua makanan ini, aku sedang dalam masa diet." Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aigo… Mianhae, Kyuhyunie, biarkan aku saja yang menghabiskannya kalau begitu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Lalu maksudmu aku hanya berdiam diri memerhatikanmu yang sedang menyantap hidangan enak ini?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin membuat Siwon terkejut, Siwon terlihat panik dan sibuk memberikan pertanyaan untuk menyanggah ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

"Waeyo?" Siwon memasang tampang polosnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa.

Siwon akhirnya tersadar hanya sedang dijahili oleh Kyuhyun namun ia hanya tersenyum melihat tawa Kyuhyun yang begitu lepas. Ia merasa sudah sangat lama tak melihat tawa itu lagi akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun mulai mencelupkan beberapa potong daging ke dalam kuah yang sedang direbus, Siwon berniat untuk membantu Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menolaknya. Siwon diam-diam merasa sedikit sedih, Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan sangat manja pada hyungdeulnya saat ini harus melakukan apapun sendirian.

"Aku jadi teringat saat dulu pertama kali debut di China, makanan China yang pertama kali kita makan adalah huo guo. Ah.. aku jadi teringat Hankyung hyung juga." ucap Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Hankyung hyung menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika sedang melatih kita untuk terbiasa berbahasa mandarin." Celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Kau merindukannya, Kyuhyunie?"

"Tentu saja, betapa jahatnya ia ketika aku berada di China, ia justru sedang sibuk sehingga tidak dapat menemuiku. Hyungdeul yang lain juga begitu." Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri juga begitu sibuk, Kyuhyunie." goda Siwon.

"Jika tak seperti itu maka aku akan kesepian." Siwon tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, secara tak langsung Kyuhyun telah memberitahunya apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo? Mengapa kau tak mengambil dagingmu? Itu sudah cukup matang." Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon, Siwon menggeleng dan segera mengambil daging yang telah dicelup lalu meletakkan di piringnya.

"Jja,hyung, kita beradu siapa yang lebih cepat menghabiskan porsinya, ia harus ditraktir oleh yang kalah."

"Siapa takut! Jja, hana dul set…"

"Ya! Hyung, aku belum siap!"

.

.

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya menuju ke dorm di lantai 11. Ia tak dapat menekan tombol password karena kedua tangannya menahan bobot tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga ia hanya menekan bell. Seorang manajer membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di punggung Siwon.

"Aigo… apakah ia pingsan lagi, Siwon-sshi?" tanya sang manajer saat Siwon meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Siwon menyerngitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan sang manajer.

"Eoh? Bukankah ia hanya tertidur?" tanya Siwon balik saat sang manajer memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ia sedang mendengarkan musik saat ia tertidur? Aku harus memanggilkan uisa karena suhu tubuhnya kembali naik." Ucap sang manajer seraya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang masih bingung hanya mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dan meringis saat menyadari suhu tubuh Kyuhyun memang tak normal. Ia memandang seluruh kamar Kyuhyun dan membulatkan mata saat di ujung kamar menemukan sebuah tiang infus, ia hampir menangis menyadari bahwa dongsaeng kesayangannya berada dalam kondisi yang tak baik.

"Jeogiyo, Siwon-sshi, uisa ingin memeriksa Kyuhyun-sshi terlebih dahulu."

Suara sang manajer menyadarkan Siwon yang langsung berdiri memberikan ruang pada uisa untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ia sering seperti ini akhir-akhir ini, manajer?" tanya Kyuhyun pada manajer yang sedang meletakkan tiang infus ke samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Ia mengalami kelelahan ekstrim, seharusnya ia mengambil cuti beberapa hari namun karena comeback maka ia tak dapat melakukannya. Aku telah berusaha mengatur jadwalnya sedemikian rupa tetapi tak banyak yang dapat diubah karena semua sudah diatur dari jauh-jauh hari." Jelas sang manajer.

Siwon kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun saat manajer mengantarkan uisa keluar dorm, ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun. perlahan air mata keluar dari matanya.

 _Kyuhyunie, mianhae, aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. bahakn dalam kondisi tak baik seperti ini kau hanya sendirian melewatinya. Mianhae aku tak bisa berada di sampingmu untuk menguatkanmu. Berapa lama kau melewati ini sendirian? Kau benar-benar membiasakan dirimu, ya?_

Siwon duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun seraya membaca naskah drama yang ia bawa. Sejak manajer mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dapat bangun tiba-tiba saat kehausan, ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Eungh…" Kyuhyun melenguh membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari naskah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau ingin minum?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu Siwon segera mengambil air yang berada di nakas dan membantu Kyuhyun meminumnya.

Kyuhyun masih berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat Siwon kembali menanyakan bagaimana keadaanya sehingga Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Kyuhyun saat menyadari bahwa yang menanyakannya adalah Siwon.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Kau belum ulang, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Jam 11 malam. Aniyo, aku ingin menginap disini saja." Jawaban Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya, pasalnya Siwon sangat jarang menginap di dorm jika benar-benar bukan dalam keadaan mendesak.

"Memangnya kau… Aw… Aish… Mengapa alat ini kembali harus menancap di tanganku? Beraninya manajer memperbolehkan uisa memasangkan alat ini, padahal ia bilang kemarin adalah yang terakhir aku menggunakan alat itu." keluh Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ini hanya untuk 3 jam, sejam lagi kau dapat melepaskannya." Jelas Siwon.

"Apakah karena hal ini sehingga kau memilih untuk menginap disini?"

"Aniyo." Sanggah Siwon namun Kyuhyun nenatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Baiklah, aku akui tetapi aku juga sedang ingin meluangkan waktuku bersama dengan dongsaeng kesayanganku. Waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi, Kyuhyunie." lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun sempat memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan turun.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie?" Siwon panik saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis, "Jebal, Kyuhyunie… Jangan suka menyimpan apapun sendirian hingga kau menjadi seperti ini, kita semua sedang menjalani jadwal individu sehingga sulit untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Terbukalah jika memang ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan."anjut Siwon, ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun tetapi ia takut mengenai infus yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun dan tiang infus yang berada di sampingnya sehingga ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tak ada infusnya.

"Siwon hyung… Kau akan pergi… Saat Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung akan pergi, aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk lebih sering berbicara dengan mereka bahkan aku tak dapat mengantar mereka di hari mereka harus pergi. Bahkan aku tak bisa ikut bersama saat hyungdeul dan teman-teman berkumpul di mouse rabbit malam itu…"

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, ia tak pernah tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini karena Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis. Berkali-kali Siwon mengucapkan kata 'Gwaenchana' seraya menepuk punggung Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya berharap dapat mengantarkanmu saat kau pergi nanti… Aku ingin menjadi dongsaeng yang baik bagi hyungdeulku." Siwon menangis mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun.

Ia tidaklah bodoh sehingga tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, Siwon tahu walaupun Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang senang untuk mengupdate media sosial miliknya tetapi Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang mengikuti perkembangan di internet. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun mengetahui berita kurang baik yang sedang berhembus di hari comebacknya yang bertepatan dengan kepergian Donghae wajib militer. Siwon sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun apalagi ia berada di posisi yang sama seperti Kyuhyun walaupun ia tahu bahwa hal yang dialami Kyuhyun lebih berat darinya.

"Kyuhyunie, dengarkan aku." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya seraya mengarahkan wajah Kyuhyun agar menghadap padanya.

"Kau adalah dongsaeng terbaik yang pernah kami miliki. Tak peduli apapun yang orang lain katakan padamu, kau adalah shining star seperti apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Kau berusaha tetap bersinar tak perduli bagaimana kondisi dirimu sebenarnya. Menjalankan apapun yang telah ditetapkan dan berusaha mengesampingkan keinginan dirimu sendiri. Kau teah membuat hyungdeulmu bangga, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat dan menangis keras disana, ia mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ditahannya. Rasanya beban yang dipikulnya terangkat begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Siwon, walaupun jika dalam keadaan biasa ia pasti telah mencibir kalimat picisan yang diucapkan Siwon tetap kali ini ia begitu mempercayai apa yang Siwon katakan.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Ne?"

"Belikan aku makanan, aku lapar." Ujar Kyuhyun manja membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"Kau menjadi sangat manja setiap kau selesai menangis, Kyuhyunie."

"Moodku sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat baik sehingga aku tak akan membalas godaanmu." Cetus Kyuhyun yang kembali membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan jjangmyeon untukmu tetapi kau baru boleh memakannya saat infus ini sudah dicabut dari tanganmu." Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya gembira mendengar keputusan Siwon.

"Hyung, berjanjilah satu hal!"

"Mwoya?"

"Berjanji dulu."

"Ne, Yaksok! Mwoya?

"Jangan beritahu manajer jika aku akan memakan jjangmyeon."

Siwon berpikir apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun dan ia baru tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun seharusnya tak boleh memakan makanan berat di waktu semalam ini.

"YA!" Kyuhyun tertawa saat Siwon mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau telah berjanji, hyung!" Siwon hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum saat menyuapkan jjangmyeon ke mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PS di ruang tengah. Manajer sedang tidur di kamarnya saat Siwon memeriksa tadi sehingga Kyuhyun bisa bebas bermain game saat ini. Siwon bukannya tak tahu jika besok Kyuhyun memiliki jadwal tetapi melihat apa yang terjadi tadi maka Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang disukainya agar ia tak kembali memikirkan hal-hal tadi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat Siwon mengangsurkan jjangmyeon ke mulutnya lagi.

"Kau saja yang habiskan, hyung." Perintah Kyuhyun tak sopan.

"Ya!"

"Jebaaal!" Siwon tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada aegyo walaupun tatapan Kyuhyun tak beraih dari layar TV di depannya.

Siwon menjahili Kyuhyun dengan mencium pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun risih karena Siwon mengganggunya yang sedang bermain game.

"Ya! Aish… berhentilah menciumku, jika pipiku berjerawat lagi maka aku akan menuntut rambut-rambut yang ada di sekitar wajahmu itu. Seharusnya sebutan monyet itu lebih cocok untukmu daripada Eunhyuk hyung saat kau tak mencukur janggutmu itu." gerutu Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon tergelak.

"Ini tuntutan peran, Kyuhyunie." dalih Siwon.

"Ani, pada dasarnya memang kau pemalas!" sanggah Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon tertawa dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali membaca naskah dramanya seraya menemani Kyuhyun yang masih betah memainkan PSnya, Siwon tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang memang selalu heboh sendiri saat memainkan game apapun.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun masih sibuk bermain sehingga tak mendengarkan ucapan Siwon.

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Eoh? Chakkaman, hyung." Kyuhyun menghentikan sementara permainnya dan menoleh ke arah Siwon, "Waeyo?"

"Tidurlah, saat ini sudah pukul 2. Bukankah kau tak ingin jika ada yang menyebabkan penampilanmu tak maksimal? Oleh karena itu istirahatlah, kurasa sudah cukup waktu untuk bermain." Ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya namun Kyuhyun tak menyanggah ucapan Siwon karena apa yang Siwon ucapkan memang benar.

Kyuhyun mematikan semua peralatan gamenya dan bergegas untuk menyikat giginya sebelum bergegas ke kamar, Siwonpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyung, kau akan tidur dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon keluar dai kamar mandi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan menginap disini?"

"Bukan itu, maksudku kau kan tidur di kamar mana?"

"Di kamar itu saja." Siwon menunjuk kamar yang dulunya merupakan kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa tak tidur di kamarku saja?" ajak Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apakah ini sebuah permintaan?" goda Siwon.

"Terserahmu saja!" ketus Kyuhyun seraya melangkah memasuki kamarnya membuat Siwon terkekeh lalu menyusul Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon menaiki tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya, ia tahu Kyuhyun belum tidur sehingga ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu karena kemungkinan besar ia harus berangkat terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun bangun.

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Hmm…"

"Kuharap kau masih akan terus membelikan magnet kulkas untukku."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke aras Siwon, ia mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Saranghae, uri magnae." Ucap Siwon seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Nado, hyung."

"Jaljjayo, Kyuhyunie!"

"Jaljja, hyung!" balas Kyuhyun setengah sadar.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan bunyi alarm yang berada di atas nakas, ia sempat bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah menyetel jam wekernya sepagi ini. Saat ia mematikan jam weker, jam weker lainnya berbunyi sehingga ia bergegas bangun untuk mematikannya juga, tetapi ia melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang ada di bawah jam weker kedua lalu mengambilnya.

 **Mianhae aku harus pergi sebelum kau bangun,**

 **jika kau memang terbangun saat jam weker ini berbunyi**

 **maka segera cek ponselmu setelah kau membaca catatan ini.**

Kyuhyun bergegas mengecek ponselnya yang berada di nakas yang sama dengan kedua jam weker tersebut dan ia terkejut melihat apa yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Sebuah video yang merrupakan cuplikan lagu Marry U yang dinyanyikan oleh para ELF saat Super Show pertama dulu. Kyuhyun hampir menangis melihatnya dan berpikir betapa beruntungnya seseorang yang mendapat kasih sayang begitu besar dari para penggemarnya. Ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia juga merupakan orang yang berada di atas panggung itu, seseorang yang menerima kasih sayang begitu besar daari para penggemarnya. Setelah selesai melihat video tersebut, tak lama sebuah pesan video masuk yang ternyata dari Siwon.

" _Kau sudah melihatnya? Aku berniat menghubungimu tetapi mungkin saja kau tak mengangkatnya karena malu jadi lebih baik aku hanya mengirimkan pesan saja. Eotte? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau adalah shining star? Bukan hanya untuk keluargamu ataupun hyungdeulmu, tetapi juga untuk para ELF yang mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersinar, uri magnae. Setidaknya alasan terbesar untukmu tetap bertahan adalah untuk mereka, ELF yang mencintaimu."_

"Ah… Mengapa tiba-tiba disini banyak debu seperti ini!" Kyuhyun mengeluh seraya mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

.

.

END

.

Annyeong… FF ini dipersembahkan untuk Siwon Oppa yang masuk wamil 19 november 2015 kemarin, tahun ini sudah 5 orang yang mengikuti wamil dan tinggal menunggu tahun depan 2 orang lagi menyusul. Selamat menjalani tugas, Oppa. Kembali dengan sehat.

Big thanks untuk yang sudah mereview FF ini, yang mengikuti dan memfavoritekan ff ini juga. Mianhae belum bisa membalasnya.


	5. Way for Love

**Way for Love**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Heechul**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos.**

 **Summary :** "Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah tidak apa jika kau sendiri di dorm?" | "YA! CHO KYUHYUN, KAU BENAR-BENAR HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN! KELUAR KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!" | "Mianhae, eomma… Mianhae, appa… Mianhae, noona… Mianhae, hyungdeul…. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…" | "Anak nakal! Seharusnya kau berbagi pada hyungdeulmu, magnae. Kau terlihat seperti tak memiliki hyung saja!"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Yeoboseyo… Nan gwaenchanayo, hyung… Ne, ne… Arraseo, arraseo… Ne, hyung, gomawoyo. Annyeong!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah orang yang meneleponnya memutuskan sambungan dengannya. Itu merupakan telepon kedua yang diterimanya kurang dari setengah jam setelah penayangan episode terbaru Radio Star selesai dimana sempat terjadi pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dengan Yang Se Hyung yang cukup membuat heboh para penonton hingga para netizen ramai membuat hal tersebut menjadi bahan perbincangan terbaru mereka.

Kyuhyun telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya sehingga ia memiliki waktu luang malam ini untuk memonitor penayangan Radio Star.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sembarang ponselnya ke bagian sofa yang masih kosong di sebelah kanannya. Ia mengambil remote TV yang ada di atas meja tepat di hadapannya lalu menekan tombol power untuk mematikannya. Ia membuang nafas kasar lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya, sedikit meregangkan tubuh dengan bersandar ke punggung sofa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah tidak apa jika kau sendiri di dorm? Aku harus kembali ke gedung SM karena beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia melihat manager hyung sedang sibuk mengangkat telepon kembali setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya lalu manager hyung memberikan kode bahwa ia akan pergi sekarang juga. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan manager hyung hingga tubuh manager hyung menghilang di balik pintu dorm lantai enam yang sekarang ia, Ryeowook dan salah satu manager yang lebih muda darinya tempati

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah pada sang manager. Jelas Kyuhyun sangatlah tahu bahwa alasan sang manager untuk kembali ke gedung SM tak lain karena banyaknya telepon yang diterimanya akibat kejadian Radio Star tersebut.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga mengalaminya, ponselnya tak berhenti bordering bahkan sejak penayangan Radio Star belum berakhir. Itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk men-silent ponselnya dan hanya mengangkat telepon dari kedua host Radio Star lainnya.

Pikirannya saat ini kalut dan gadged merupakan sesuatu yang harus jauh dari jangkauannya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ucapannya menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri walaupun Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menerangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun tak berpikir bahwa kejadiannya akan menimbulkan masalah baru bagi dirinya. Walaupun sejak awal debut dirinya memang sempat membuat keramaian seperti kejadian bed song dahulu, ia sama sekali tak menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia harus terlibat dengan masalah seperti ini lagi.

Kyuhyun memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan sekaerang dan akhirnya memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat mengingat esok ia memiliki jadwal yang cukup ketat. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar tidur, ia mendengar suara pin yang berhasil ditekan. Ia berusaha tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya jika saja tak mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, aku baru saja membuka pintu tetapi kau sudah akan masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

Kyuhyun hanya menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan manager hyung, ia baru saja pergi ke gedung SM." Kyuhyun berucap seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Tak sopan sekali kau berbi…"

Brakkk

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN, KAU BENAR-BENAR HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN! KELUAR KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Heechul kesal seraya menggedor pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya dan langsung merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil ipod berwarna biru yang ada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Setidaknya kali ini ia bersyukur masih memiliki ipod yang artinya ia tak perlu membuka ponselnya untuk mendengarkan musik.

Kyuhyun mulai memasang headset di kedua telinganya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan bantal di belakang punggungnya dan duduk meluruskan kakinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati lagu-lagu yang mengalun indah.

 _Itu sangat tidak sopan. Aku merinding menonton Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti itu di Radio Star. Mintalah maaf adanya, kau anak tak sopan._

 _Aku berharap Kyuhyun mendapatkan perilaku yang sama seperti itu suatu hari nanti. Lihatlah bagaimana rasanya._

 _Aku kecewa pada Kyuhyun setelah menonton tayangannya_

TESSS

Air mata pertama meluncur dari matanya kemudian menjadi semakin banyak. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada keluarga dan hyungdeulnya karena mereka akan disangkutpautkan dengan Kyuhyun mengingat ia merupakan anak dari seorang pemilik yayasan pendidikan dan seorang magnae dalam grup.

"Mianhae, eomma… Mianhae, appa… Mianhae, noona… Mianhae, hyungdeul…. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…"

Kyuhyun terus menangis. Ia mulai mengabaikan musik yang mengalun di kedua telinganya, pikirannya tersita pada permasalahan yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Kyuhyun pun tertidur masih dengan posisi yang sama sekali belum berubah akibat kelelahan.

.

.

"… Tenang saja, Ahra-ya, Kyuhyunie akan baik-baik saja… Ne, geokjeong hajima. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana anak itu, ia tak akan tumbang hanya dengan masalah seperti ini saja… Aku akan menjaga magnae itu… Ne, ne, arraseo, sampaikan salamku pada eommoni dan abeoji juga.. Ne, annyeong."

Heechul baru akan meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun kembali jika saja ia tak melihat nama yang muncul dalam layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya mengingat orang tersebut pasti dalam keadaan yang sama khawatirnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo… Ne, hyung, ini aku… Ponselnya tertinggal di atas sofa, Ya! Dengarkan aku dulu! Ani, Kyuhyunie baik-baik saja dan sedang berada di kamarnya… Ne, ne, arraseo, arraseo… jadwalku sudah selesai semua… Ne, geokjeong hajima… Ne, annyeong."

Heechul menjauhkan ponsel Kyuhyun dari telinganya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa. Matanya tak lepas dari layar ponsel Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menyala. Heechul sedikit meringis melihat panggilan masuk silih berganti. Heechul tak berkeinginan untuk mengangkatnya, ia hanya berani mengangkat telepon dari dua orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun sama seperti dirinya.

Heechul mengingat saat ia mengecek internet usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, betapa ramainya para netizen membicarakan tentang magnaenya tersebut. Heechul yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan pun memilih mengubah arah tujuannya untuk pulang ke rumah menjadi ke dorm untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang pasti baru saja selesai memonitor tayangan tersebut. Dan benar saja, Heechul menemukan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi yang kurang baik.

Heechul sangatlah mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan mengingat ia beberapa kali berada di posisi yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Menjadi host Radio Star bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap mudah. Acara yang cukup bergengsi dimana para host memberikan penyerangan terhadap pemberitaan sang bintang tamu memiliki resiko yang cukup tinggi. Itulah sebabnya ia tak terpikirkan dan enggan untuk mengajukan Kyuhyun sebagai penggantinya saat ia akan wajib militer, ia takut Kyuhyun akan mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Medapat serangan dari para pengguna internet.

Heechul memutuskan untuk masuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamar Kyuhyun, sedikit bertaruh dengan diri sendiri apakah Kyuhyun mengunci pintu tersebut atau tidak. Kalaupun Kyuhyun menguncinya, Heechul ptak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menggedor pintu tersebut hingga Kyuhyun membukanya atau bahkan mendobraknya.

Tanpa diduga ternyata tebakan Heechul salah, Kyuhyun tak mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia bertanya-tanya padahal Kyuhyun salah satu member yang sangat senang mengunci pintunya bahkan jika ia sedang tak berada di dalam kamar namun Heechul berusaha mengabaikannya.

Heechul berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia berdecak saat menyadari Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi yang nantinya akan membuat tubuhnya kesakitan saat ia terbangun. Ia bahkan hampir meneriakkan Kyuhyun saat melihat headset yang masih terpasang di kedua telinga Kyuhyun yang Heechul yakini berada dalam volume yang sangat besar.

"Kau ingin telingamu dioperasi berapa kali, Kyuhyunie? Mengapa selalu tertidur dengan headset yang masih terpasang seperti itu?" kesal Heechul seraya mencopot headset dari telinga Kyuhyun dan menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun agar terbaring sepenuhnya.

"Anak nakal! Seharusnya kau berbagi pada hyungdeulmu, magnae. Kau terlihat seperti tak memiliki hyung saja!" Heechul menjentik pelan ujung hidung Kyuhyun lalu merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun.

 _Hanya melihatmu berada di dalam Radio Star saja sudah membuatku khawatir dan sekarang aku semakin khawatir padamu. Meskipun lidah tajammu itu sangatlah cocok dengar acara tersebut tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang hyung, aku hanya ingin selalu melindungi dongsaengku._

Heechul menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Kyuhyun. Sedikit meringis saat menyadari betapa menggemaskannya pipi Kyuhyun. Ia baru akan mencubitnya jika saja tak mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendapat pemberitaan yang tak baik tentang dirinya.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook untuk tidur di kamar itu. Saat melihat pemberitaan tentang Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung menghubungi Ryeowook untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun tetapi ternyata Ryeowook tak ada di dorm dan tak akan pulang mala mini sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia tak berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang hal itu, ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang setelah melihat keadaan sang magnae yang tak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja.

.

.

KRIIIING

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm tersebut. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas nakas untuk mengambil jam weker tersebut lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai, membuat baterai jam weker itu terlepas sehingga berhenti berbunyi. Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, ireona! Ppaliwa ppali!" Heechul menepuk lengan Kyuhyun cukup keras agar Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat lalu berusaha menepis tangan Heechul yang masih terus menepuk lengannya.

"Aku akan menciummu jika kau tak bangun, Kim Kyuhyun!" merasa tak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun, Heechul pun benar-benar langsung mendekati wajah Kyuhyun untuk menggigit pipi Kyuhyun.

"YA! HYUNG, KAU GILA!"

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak duduk saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Heechu lakukan padanya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya memasang wajah dinginnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tajam seraya mengelus pipi kirinya yang digigit oleh Heechul.

"Siapa suruh tak mau bangun!"

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuhyun, "Cepatlah mandi, jadwalmu dua jam lagi akan dimulai." Lanjut Heechul tanpa menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kesal ke arah hyungnya yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah jam weker yang baru saja dijatuhkannya dengan sengaja yang menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut menyadari Heechul masih berada di dorm sepagi ini.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, ia sempat berhenti untuk mencari Heechul yang ternyata sedang duduk di sofa seraya berbincang dengan manager yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau lihat ponselku tidak, hyung?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai memakai pakaian dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk menghampiri Heechul yang sedang memegang ponselnya sendiri.

"Ani."

"Tapi kau adalah orang terakhir yang aku temui sebelum aku tertidur, ponselku tertinggal di sofa ini. Kau pasti melihatnya saat kau duduk di sofa ini, hyung!" Kyuhyun sedikit menggunakan nada tingginya karena masih kesal dengan metode Heechul membangunkannya tadi.

"Coba kau cari di tong sampah, siapa tahu kau tak sadar membuangnya atau kau membawanya ke kamar mandi lalu tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ke dalam…"

"Ya! Berhentilah bercanda!"

"Ya! Panggil aku, hyung!"

"Ya! Jangan ribut disini, hyung!"

Suara sang manager berhasil meredam pertikaian diantara Kyuhyn dan Heechul. Kyuhyun masih menatap kesal ke arah Heechul sedangkan yang ditatap tak acuh.

"Kajja, kita sarapan terlebih dahulu." Ajak sang manager seraya menduduki salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut.

Heechul segera menyusul ke meja makan sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Kau tak sarapan?" Seru Heechul, "Tak mau!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus disertai suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Aish, magnae itu!" gerutu Heechul, "Tolong antarkan makanan ke dalam kamarnya jika setengah jam lagi ia tak keluar dari kamarnya." pinta Heechul pada sang manager yang dijawab anggukan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak keluar dari kamarnya dan masih sibuk mencari ponselnya, walaupun ia benar-benar yakin ia tak membawa ponselnya ke dalam kamar semalam tetapi ia tetap mencarinya. Ia tak ingin pergi tanpa membawa ponsel itu meski ia memiliki ponsel lainnya.

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mencari, ia hanya duduk di atas ranjang setelah menyahuti ketukan yang ia yakini dari sang manager.

Manager masuk membawakan nampan berisi makanan, minuman dan beberapa vitamin yang biasa Kyuhyun santap. Ia sempat menolak tawaran sang manager yang ingin membantunya, ia tak ingin merepotkan sang manager. Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertanya dimana Heechul hyungnya saat ini tetapi gengsi membuatnya enggan melakukannya.

Setelah manager pergi, Kyuhyun menyantap semua yang diantarkan manager seraya masih memikirkan kemungkinan dimana ponselnya itu berada. Hingga sang manager memanggilnya untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menemukan ponselnya sehingga ia hanya membawa laptop dan ipad yang ia miliki.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjalani pekerjaannya dengan sedikit berat hati, pasalnya ia masih benar-benar memikirkan keberadaan ponselnya yang hilang entah kemana. Tak bis dipungkiri bahwa kekhawatiran Kyuhyun mengenai pemberitaan itupun tak pelak membuat konsentrasinya benar-benar terbagi. Meskipun begitu ia tetap berusaha menjalankan segalanya seprofesional mungkin.

Hari ini sedikit ada yang berbeda dari perlakuan artis lainnya pada Kyuhyun. biasanya mereka akan sibuk bertanya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih namun kali ini mereka bersikap seolah-olah tak ada apapun yang terjadi, bahkan tak ada pembicaraan yang menyangkut tentang pemberitaannya. Mau tak mau itu membuat rasa khawatirnya sedikit berkurang dan ia mulai rileks menjalani pekerjaannya hari ini.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil seusai melakukan pekerjaan terakhirnya hari ini. Ia membuka jendela mobil dan menoleh kea rah langit yang sudah gelap. Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya, jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9.

 _Pantas saja langit sudah gelap! Hari ini ternyata tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, entah bagaimana caranya semua berjalan begitu lancar. Bahkan langit mala mini terlihat begitu bersahabat denganku dengan menampilkan bintang-bintang. Harusnya aku tak khawatir ada keuntungannya, tanpa ponsel aku bisa menjalani semuanya dengan baiktanpa memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di internet._

"Berhenti melamun, Kim Kyuhyun, pasanglah sabuk pengamanmu." Perintah seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Ia merasa kaget dengan panggilan dan suara tersebut sehingga ia menoleh untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

"Ya! Hyung, sedang apa kau di kursi pengemudi?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat, ia masih kesal dengan Heechul.

"Tentu saja mengemudi." Jawab Heechul santai seraya memasukkan kunci mobil.

"Kemana manager hyung? Biar aku pulang bersamanya saja!" Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun Heechul buru-buru menahannya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah! Kau pikir aku akan menculikmu? Lagipula kau menaiki mobilku saat ini." Kyuhyun tak berkutik mendengar sindiran Heechul, sedikit meringis menyadari kebodohannya yang langsung menaiki mobil apapun yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh manager hyung.

Heechul menahan senyumnya melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mencebik mulutnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan bahkan diumurnya yang tak pantas dikatakan remaja lagi.

Kyuyun dan Heechul saling terdiam selama perjalanan. Kyuhyun sedikit menyesali kebodohannya membiarkan ranselnya yang berisi gadged dibawa oleh manager hyung saat menuju mobil sehingga diletakkan di dalam bagasi oleh manager hyung.

"Berhenti membuang nafasmu seperti itu, Kyuhyunie, Yesungie akan menceramahkanmu jika ia mengetahuinya." Heechul membuka mulutnya tak tahan dengan perilaku Kyuhyun sedari tadi yang hanya membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Yang penting tak ada ia disini sekarang." Sahut Kyuhyun tak acuh membuat Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul, ia sempat terkejut mengetahui Heechul tak membalas kata-katanya dan hanya menjawabnya dengan tak acuh seperti itu.

"Tak usah kaget seperti itu, aku hanya sedang tak berminat beradu mulut denganmu dan berhentilah mencuri pandang ke arahku, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget karena Heechul seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil untuk memandangi pemandangan di luar mobil seraya mendengus.

"Kajja, turun!" ajak Heechul seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil lebih dulu daripada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Pakai dulu jaketmu, Kyuhyunie." perintah Heechul seraya mengodekan Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu belakang mobil, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut menemukan jaketnya ada di dalam mobil Heechul padahal ia tak membawa jaket hari ini.

Kyuhyun memakai jaket tersebut, Heechul mendekatinya dan mulai memasang beanie hat berwarna putih ke kepala Kyuhyun lalu melilitkan syal berwarna senada di leher Kyuhyun. Heechul menggosokkan tangannya ke telinga Kyuhyun, menyalurkan sedikit rasa hangat karena keadaan kota Seoul yang begitu dingin malam ini. Heechul memakai masker untuk menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Kyuhyun tak memerlukan masker karena wajahnya tertutup oleh syal yang digunakannya.

Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat yakin bahwa hyungnya memang tak akan mengantarkannya pulang terlebih dahulu tetapi ia tak berpikir bahwa hyungnya akan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir Sungai Han dan tak jauh dari sini terdapat sebuah taman. Ia memang sangat sering melewati jembatan ini untuk pergi ke gedung KBS namun ia tak turun untuk menikmati pemandangan.

"Apakah tak akan ada yang mengenali kita, hyung?"

"Tak akan, kecuali kau membuka syal dan beanie hat-mu atau kau meneriakkan namamu sendiri."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Heechul. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping pagar jembatan itu, Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Heechul melepaskan maskernya lalu memasang penutup kepala dari jaketnya ke kepalanya.

"Sekarang berteriaklah sepuasnya disini."

Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Heechul, membuatnya benar-benar mirip seperti boneka hidup lengkap dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya sehingga Heechul tak tahan untuk sekedar mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dan pastinya membuat Kyuhyun mengeluh keberatan.

"Cobalah berteriak, keluarkan rasa kesalmu, bukankah kau sedang kesal?"

Kyuhyun terharu setelah mengerti maksud Heechul, ia mengangguk an mengikuti perintah Heechul.

"YAAAA! PABOYAAA! NAN PIGONHAEEEE! KEMANA PONSELKUUUUU! AKU MENCARINYA TAPI TETAP TAK MENEMUKANNYAAA!"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, ia sangatlah tahu bukan itu yang Kyuhyun ingin ucapkan tetapi Kyuhyun tak mungkin benar-benar mengucapkan perasaannya terlebih itu hanya akan menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar walaupun membiarkan Kyuhyun berteriak seperti ini juga telah membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian namun setidaknya keadaan jembatan ini cukup sepi saat ini sehingga mereka tak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Kim Kyuhyun!" Heechul menggumam membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah Heechul yang berada di sampingnya, "Kyuhyun-ah, SARANGHAEEE! GEOKJEONG HAJIMAAA! GWAENCHANA! HYUNG SELALU ADA UNTUKMU!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sungai Han dengan tatapan takjub. Ia dan Heechul merupakan orang yang paling sulit mengungkapkan perasaan sayang terhadap orang terdekat tetapi Heechul mengatakan perasaan sayangnya pada Kyuhyun dengan berteriak di tempat umum seperti ini walaupun nama Kyuhyun hanya digumamkan.

"Hyung…"

"Jangan menertawakanku! Aigo betapa malunya mengatakan hal picisan seperti itu." Heechul menutupi wajahnya karena malu sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju dengan ucapan Heechul.

"Ani, hyung… Kau hebat! Gomawoyo, jeongmal gomawo!"

Heechul merogoh saku celana jeansnya, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Heechul padanya, ia baru saja akan memaki Heechul jika saja Heechul tak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya agar kau tak terus menerus memperhatikan perkembangan internet meskipun aku tak bisa menyembunyikan seluruh gadgedmu tetapi setidaknya aku mengurangi kemungkinan kau memonitor perkembangan pemberitaannmu di internet." Heechul meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah akibat dingin.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyuhyunie, itulah resikonya sat kau memutuskan menjadi seorang MC dan aku bersyukur kau mengalaminya sehingga kau mengerti balasan apa yang kau dapatkan saat kau melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak bilang kau bersalah. Jelas kau tak bersalah jika itu dimaksudkan sebagai pembelaan diri tetapi orang-orang hanya akan menilai apa yang mereka dengar dan lihat pertama kali. Seseorang dapat mengalami pencucian otak akibat mendengar komentar orang lain, jadi jangan terlalu mengambil pusing hal itu. berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hyungdeulmu ataupun keluargamu. Hyungdeulmu ini sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan hal ini dan keluagamu juga. Ingatlh bahwa umur kami lebih tua darimu dan pastinya pengalaman kami lebih banyak darimu."

Heechul tersenyum saat Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Heechul, bahkan ia sekarang tak peduli dengan keberadaan mereka di tempat umum. Heechul membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, ia membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. melafalkan kata "Gwaenchana" berkali-kali pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangis di pelukan Heechul, ia tak menyangka Heechul melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk dilakukan oleh Heechul. Ia tahu Heechul berusaha melindungi dirinya, Heechul adalah salah satu orang yang mengkhawatirkannya hingga langsung menemuinya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Heechul adalah orang yang mengerti keadaannya sehingga mencari segala cara untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum ke arah Heechul yang membuat Heechul menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kau melakukannya tetapi terima kasih untuk membuat orang-orang yang hari ini terlibat denganku tak menyinggu perihal pemberitaan tersebut. Jeongmal gomawoyo, hyung."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Ucap Heechul berusaha memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ani, itu pasti kau. Hyungku ini memiliki caranya untuk mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri." Heechul tersipu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "YA! KIM HEECHUL SARANGHAEYOOO!"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!"

"WAH ADA SUPER JUNIOR DISINI!" teriak salah seorang pejalan kaki yang berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Tak lama beberapa orang menoleh kea rah pejalan kaki tersebut lalu mengikuti arah tangan sang pejalan kaki yang menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Heechul menuju mobil sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI! KALI INI AKU SERIUS!" teriak Heechul yang berlari jauh di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Padahal baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku tetapi sekarang telah mengancam membunuhku." Gerutu Kyuhyun namun tak urung ia tersenyum ketika menoleh ke belakang menemukan Heechul berlari dengan wajah kesal yang amat kentara.

"AKU TAK PEDULI!" Kyuhyun terus berlari menuju mobil yang berada tak jauh darinya saat ini, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terus mengumpat Kyuhyun.

"KAU AKAN MATI, CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

END

.

Annyeong! Akhirnya selesai juga bagian duo evil ini. Kali ini Yeo nyoba menampilkan sisi lain seorang Kim Heechul, seperti itu bayangan Yeo kalo Heechul oppa berusaha ngungkapin perasaan sayangnya ke magnaenya, hehehe.

Yeo mau ngucapin BIG THANKS untuk semua yang selalu mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini. Maaf Yeo belum bisa membalasnya di FF ini karena FF ini oneshot jadi bisa dibaca kapan aja tanpa berurutan, tapi Yeo selalu baca review dari reviewers dan menyesuaikan dengan request yang diminta reviewers. Gomapseumnida *Bow*


End file.
